The present invention relates to a dartboard, and more particularly, to a dartboard having a heat-conductive frame and the frame is heated and cuts a heat-fusible block to let a piece of the heat-fusible block be securely enclosed in the frame.
A first embodiment of conventional dartboard is made of paperboards or straws so as to receive the darts having metal tips. The paperboards or straws are compressed to become a solid board so that when the metal tip hits the dartboard, the tip penetrates into the dartboard and is connected to the dartboard. However, when removing the dart from the dartboard, holes are defined in the surface of the dartboard. If a tip of another dart is inserted into one of the holes again, the dart will drop from the dartboard because there is no clamping force to clamp the tip. Furthermore, it is difficult to let the paperboards or straws be tightly enclosed in the frames which generally involve various of shapes. A second embodiment of the dartboard is made of plastic and includes a plurality of tiny chambers so that when the tip of a dart hits the plastic dartboard, the tip is securely engaged with one of the chambers. In other words, the tip of the dart is sized to be forced fitted into the chamber. Nevertheless, the plastic dartboard can only be used with the darts that have plastic tips. The plastic tips are not easily engaged with the chambers because of the less weight and the noise is large when the tip hits the plastic dartboard.
The present invention intends to provide a dartboard that includes a heat-conductive frame which is heated so as to cut into a heat-fusible block to let a piece of the heat-fusible block be enclosed in the frame. By the structure of the dartboard of the present invention, the dartboard is easily manufactured.
The present invention intends to provide a dartboard which comprise a heat-conductive frame having a board and a peripheral wall extends from the board so as to define a space. A heat-fusible block is composed of a plurality of strips which are bounded with each other. The heat-conductive frame is heated and cuts the heat-fusible block so that a piece of the heat-fusible block is enclosed in the frame.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a dartboard that is easily manufactured simply by cutting the heat-fusible block with a heated frame to let a piece of the heat-fusible block be enclosed in the frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dartboard wherein the heat-fusible block can be easily fitted into the score partitions of the frame with various shapes.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.